


Commanding the Commander

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Wolffe isn't getting his job done and Civ has had enough. She decided it's time to put him in his place before she's stuck picking up his slack. An outtake from my work The Civvie.Reading the full fic is not necessary for this one but I would appreciate it if you did
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Commanding the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I wrote this as part of The Civvie but cut it due to pacing issues and wanting to build up to the climax clearly, so here is some Auxiliary Commander Civvie putting Wolffe in his place

"Where is he," I snapped, storming onto the bridge. Around me the clones snapped to attention, 

"Auxiliary Commander on deck," one man shouted as I stormed my way towards where Sinker and the General were discussing our upcoming relief mission to the Ryloth system. 

"Who," Sinker raised his eyebrow at me, as though it was not blatantly obvious who I was referring to.

"I am looking for the one eyes, irritable, grouch of a man I am assigned to work with," I snapped. Sinker caught himself mid laugh before straightening himself out and turning to face me fully. behind him General Plo Koon simply nodded, understanding my frustration with the clone. 

"Have you tried howling for him,: Sinker chuckled at his own joke, prompting me to glare at him in a manner which would have put Wolffe to shame. 

"Do you know where he is, or not," I snapped, my limited patience already eliminated by the endless piles of beurocratic paperwork I had been assigned for the day. "He has two hours to fill out his reports for the last six missions or they are going to cut the unit's funding." General Plo appeared to understand why I was so irritated and paused for a moment. 

"I belive he was off inspecting barracks," the General said. "He may have specifically told us not to inform you of his location." I growled, irritated that the stubborn Commander was once again avoiding the less desirable portions of both of our jobs in favor of hiding with his brothers. 

"I am going to kill him," I snapped, turning on my heel and storming off of the bridge. 

"Auxiliary Commander has left the bridge." 

"Yeah, we noticed," Sinker snapped as I slammed the heavy door behind me. 

"Wolffe," I shouted, catching a glimpse of the back of his armor. The man turned slightly, his cybernetic eye catching in the light, before picking up his pace and disappearing into the growing crowd of men outside of the mess hall. I stormed after him, the majority of the soldier's parting as I passed, knowing better than to get between me and the Commander when one of us was irritated. 

The thought reminded me that I needed to check in on Comet's progress, I had hit him rather hard during that particular argument. 

"Commander Wolffe," I snapped, coming to a halt in front of the man, effectively stopping him in his tracks. 

'Out of my. way, Civvie, GAR business," he snapped, purposely not looking at me, I glared at him, my foot beginning to tap in irritation. 

"At what point do you intend upon completing your mission reports. They are due for filing before the end of you-"

'You do them," Wolffe shrugged. "You were right next to me, you saw what I saw."

"I have my own work, Wolffe," I snapped. "You're not going anywhere until those reports are filed."

"Who's gonna stop me," Wolffe challenged, his scarred face twisting into a taunting smile. I growled under my breath. 

"Wolffe, please, I don't have time for this," I snapped, knowing there was nothing I could do to force him. Wolffe shook his head. 

"Sorry, Civ, I have more important things to do."

'Like what," I snapped. "And if you make a your mother joke I would remind you that she abandoned me so I would be more impressed that you know her identity than your sexual conquest."

"You really know how to take the fun out of anything, don't you," Wolffe snapped. "But I do have other matters to attend too."

"Wolffe, I make your schedule, you have nothing planned for the rest of the rotation."

"yes I do," he smiled. 

"What?'

"I need to ensure the airlock works correctly?" He faltered, realizing he had backed himself into a corner. 

"It's a shame," I smirked. "I was going to offer you a favor if you completed the reports on time." Wolffe smiled widely and turned on his heel all but running back to our shared office. 

I had never seen the man type as quickly as he did in the next hour, racing through reports at an alarming rate. When he finally finished he turned to me, a triumphant smile spreading across his face. I leaned in close, our lips nearly brushing as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Now it's time for my favor," he smirked, I nodded, growing excited. 

'What's it going to be?"

"I want you to," he paused, suspense building between us. "I want you to leave me alone for the rest of my rotations."

"I hate you."

"Sure ya do, Civ."


End file.
